Yesterday
by kalobuko
Summary: Love triangle! You'll have to read to see who's involved.
1. Chapter One

y1

  
one  
  
Yet another lively day in the life of a seventeen year old politician. One who'd been in the government since she was only fifteen. A stark change from the life she'd lived in elegance and ease in the lap of luxury when it was her father who was the foreign vice minister. She retreated into her cozy condominium in Brussels, to be close to the ESUN headquarters. Loping up the exact twelve steps from the curb to the walk to the door, Relena set down her case, on which she'd laid her trench coat due to the early morning drizzle. The escort car she traveled in idled as its driver, the resident guard, made sure the coast was clear. Relena retrieved her key and opened the door. The guard hustled in first to check the security system while Relena hung her coat on the rack and propped the case against the wall in the hallway that led to her downstairs office.  
  
Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Chang? she asked with a bit of false formality, now in the kitchen.  
  
Wufei, who had been assigned to this post due to a lovely bout of peace, shook his head. He had come into the absolute trust of the vice minister in the past month he'd been with her, and she had also come into his.  
  
I have some brandy if you'd like it, she told him as he looked around upstairs.   
  
When he came back down, he found her in the kitchen picking a few pieces of chocolate candy from a milk glass holder. He smiled faintly. Everything's safe, Miss Darlian. He added his own formality.  
  
They dropped the class act and calmed down. After their usual exchange of friendly mockery. Relena dug through the candy, so far unseen.  
  
Her resident guard crossed his arms and asked, What are you eating?  
  
Peanut M&M's. Do you want some? She held up the shiny, cream like container and watched as he approached to take a handful. You know, I'm glad we're not arguing anymore, Wufei.  
  
He popped a red one into his mouth and leaned against the counter. I got over our differences while I was fighting Heero. During the Mariemaya coup.  
  
Relena took a few more M&M's and put the dish back where it had been before. I guess we were just a bit too stubborn. Before now, I mean.  
  
It's a give and take relationship. The only true way to make a loyal and trustworthy friend is to make battle first, I think. Wufei peered out the window behind her. Before his eyes it started to rain again. That's how Sally and I learned how to get along.  
  
Looking around, he noticed that there was a lack of fur in the house. Relena got herself a bottle of water from the refrigerator as he finished off the M&M's. Where's the dog?  
  
Relena unscrewed the top. She passed away last night.  
  
Wufei studied her faint expression. I'm sorry.  
  
She was old. I can remember her being around since I was little. She recalled all the times she'd spent playing with the dog, a big bundle of white fur. I'm just glad that she made it through the wars, and that she went in peace.  
  
Nodding thoughtfully, Wufei couldn't manage not to notice the sorrow in her voice. He remembered the car idling in the front and dusted his hands off in the trash can to prevent any left over debris of the M&M's getting on the floor. I'm due back at Preventer soon. I should be going.  
  
Relena yawned and followed him to the door. Take care.  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

y2

  
two  
  
Relena sat at her desk in the basement, doodling notes on a large yellow notepad. She'd logged quotes and arguments she and Wufei had taken part in to better understand what the unified world nation might be thinking. Then there was the Terra Forming Project that she still had to reason out. Of course, her brother had mainly taken over, and the idea of making more colonies was a bit ludicrous. Mariemaya had been right about the endless waltz. War never really ends, and it wouldn't help at all if there were going to be more colonies to vie for power and equality.   
_Perhaps another Monroe Doctrine should be made_, she thought, scrawling a circle in black ink. _Just to keep something like the Eve Wars from ever happening again_.  
The house was still and silent, and she missed the company her dog, Gloria, had given her. Relena rubbed the back of her neck and switched off the desk lamp to surrender. She padded up the stairs and flipped off the light. Then locked the door and returned the key to its hiding place in a cut out along the top of the door frame molding. The grandfather clock in the hall ticked and tocked on its escapement, the hour hand nearing twelve.   
Midnight already. Time flies. She went into the kitchen and snagged a small bunch of grapes from the refrigerator.   
She stretched with a cascade of pops in her back and tossed the bare grape branch into the trash can as she passed. Feeling more tired than the day before, she switched off all the lights and went upstairs. The hallway was empty, sadly, and she had no trouble with the rugs as she usually did with Gloria. It was a trade she wished was still taking place. After brushing her teeth and brushing her hair, Relena peered out of her window, and opened it to the cool night wind, not caring about the rain that sneaked in along with it. She sat on the sill and listened as the rain tapped against the shingle roof with a small smile curling on her lips. The lights dimmed, with the rest of the complex completely shut down, Relena didn't even know that sleep had hit her when she closed her eyes.  
  
Rushing water in her ears woke her up, and she couldn't see what was going on when she touched ground to earth. The window was still open, but she wasn't on the sill anymore. She was leaned up against the wall next to it, covered with a throw from the armchair nearby. Her heart thumped like a drum in her chest when the sound, like that of the tub being filled, stopped. An intruder was in her home. It wasn't the first time someone had wanted to do such a thing, but this time it was seriously fatal, she could almost smell the danger. It took only fleeting, well prepared seconds for her to recompose herself and lower her breathing.  
A human form took shape in the door way and approached her. She was scooped up easily and carried into the nearby bathroom without the stranger knowing she was awake. The next thing she knew and she was in the tub surrounded by cold water, being held beneath the surface by two strong arms. Her eyes shot open through the water to see a face distorted by the rippling water as she thrashed. Intense cold from the water and from the cast iron, porcelain coated claw foot tub sent unaided shivers through her spine. Those unrelenting arms and unrecognizable features still there, Relena's lungs burned. It only took a few more agonizing moments for her to stop moving, barely hanging on to the final shreds of oxygen left in her.   
She gave up and involuntarily sucked in the water, her fingernails digging into the leather gloves of the attacker. But suddenly, the same arms dragged her out of the water quickly and spread her out on the floor. Relena choked and gagged, cringing onto her stomach and coughing for the love of God to get air back where it belonged. When she'd hacked it all up, she collapsed onto the tile floor and found the face of the intruder. He was standing at the doorjamb, his eyes not registering much more than a bit of shock. Relena shuddered and shrank away, pulling herself into a ball in the corner, lodged behind the tub with anger boiling in her veins.


	3. Chapter Three

y3

  
three  
  
What are you trying to do to me? Relena asked, at long last coming to her senses, dripping water. If you're going to do something, finish the job.  
Heero crossed his arms without a word. Relena stood up shakily and pushed past him, her hair limp at her shoulders. She made it to her room and immediately pulled off her pajamas. Throwing them out the open door, they slapped to the carpet floor by Heero's feet without notice. Returning into the hallway, Relena had on the throw that Heero had placed on her so diligently before commencing to try and drown her in her own bath tub. He handed her a towel.  
She went back into her room and wrapped the towel around her hair and put on a button up cotton pajama shirt and shorts. Are you just going to stand there, or do you have other plans for me?  
Aren't you going to yell?  
I trusted you before, Heero. Why shouldn't I trust you now? You even saved me from drowning just now, her voice was jagged with bitter disgust, a new side of her he hadn't seen. I should be thanking you.  
But you're not.  
She shook her head. No, I'm not. And don't expect me to implore you to stay here, either. I should contact Wufei right now and tell him what happened.  
Heero remained in his place as she peeked out of her room. What good would that do?  
He is my body guard. I could have him with me all the time, if you play on carrying out your old mission.  
To kill you?  
I would suppose so! What was that dip in the tub for just now, Heero?  
He shrugged.  
That isn't like you. You're always supposed to have a plan. Or were you just exercising your strength over me?  
Are you going to keep talking, or can I go ahead and leave now?  
Relena came from her room and stood a few feet away. I don't know what's happened to you, Heero, but I expect that you either explain yourself or leave me alone. Forever.  
This hadn't been the first time Heero visited her in the night. Two weeks earlier he'd knocked on the glass sliding doors that led out to the porch from the sun room with a gun. Before that he'd found a way into her basement. The aggression inclined with each visit. This particular was the first time that he'd almost succeeded. Relena had felt it coming, and she was becoming worried that he might actually kill her the next time.  
Is this some kind of joke, Heero? You're not scaring me, you know? You're just destroying me, that's all!  
Heero reached out and touched her cheek. You don't understand, Relena.  
I always seem to have a hard time understanding you, Heero. But I always find out somehow.  
Water dripped down the side of her face as he rubbed her cheek, but there was no sign of her crying any time soon. She was becoming strong, that was for sure. Stronger than she had been before, and he was happy. Sooner or later she would callous, and he could sleep easier. He hated to do it to her, and it hurt him deeply, but it was for her own good. And if it were true, if they were fated to be together, she would still care for him. He just hoped on his own life that she would, if she didn't he wouldn't survive. It wasn't a joke. It was a test of character, and it was painful for them both.  
Will you come again?  
Heero removed his hand and saw her eyes close tiredly. Her shoulders sagged, and he leaned down to pick her up. This time he carried her to her bed and laid her down beneath the goose down duvet. She fell asleep promptly, a surprise because of the trauma she'd presently gone through, and Heero allowed himself to kiss the soft skin of her knuckles before cleaning up his mess and leaving without a trace.


	4. Chapter Four

y4

  
four  
  
Maybe I should think of it as a game, Relena murmured, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. It can't do me any harm if I make light of it, can it?  
  
The horn of the escort blared outside, and she took the glass with her. It was damp out on the walk from the rain, and yet again Relena felt a pang of remorse flame up in her heart for the loss of her father's beloved Bichon Frise, Gloria. Wufei was waiting obediently, and he noticed the strange prosaic mood she'd seem to come in recently. He immediately asked her what was wrong when she strapped on her seat belt in the passenger seat next to him. The engine purred in the chest of the black Mazda 6-2-6, and Wufei remained motionless with his hand on the gear box.  
  
Nothing's wrong, Wufei. I'm just tired. She tried to insure him that she was perfectly fine, but he still frowned displeasingly and began on the way to the ESUN headquarters.  
  
When they were on the entrance ramp to the highway, he glanced over at her through the corner of his eye and said, Something happened last night.  
She twitched mentally, her outward appearance showing no more than a bit of sadness and placidity. What on earth do you mean?  
  
The car drifted into the second lane and increased speed. I can tell something happened to you. What was it?  
  
_Think quick on your feet, Relena_. I miss the dog.  
  
  
  
Relena stared at him, surprised.   
  
Don't lie to me.  
  
she sighed and went on, was visited unexpectedly.  
  
The security system didn't show any activity at the doors since I left.  
  
Watching as the lines sped by, Relena chuckled slightly. He came through the window.  
  
What? Good God, Relena, what in the hell happened? Wufei's startled, angry face seemed to pin her against the window. Why didn't you report it? Something could have happened to you!  
  
It was Heero.  
  
  
  
Keep your eyes on the road, Wufei, she smiled at him. I'll tell you if you promise not to have a coronary.  
  
He nodded.  
  
It wasn't the first time I saw him. I've seen him two other times before last night. Both of the times weren't planned, I assure you. He just showed up in the house and I just happened to find him.  
  
What happened?  
  
Nothing. Except last night. Relena turned her head to look out the window again. Last night he tried to drown me in the tub, but he didn't let me.  
  
Wufei's voice dropped into a gravely threat. He what?   
  
I know that Heero would never try to hurt me, Wufei. He's doing it for a reason.  
  
Wufei grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the lounge while Relena navigated her way to the meeting she was scheduled to speak in. I need to speak to you. About Relena.  
  
What is it? Are you two arguing again?  
  
He shook his head. Heero's been apparently showing up off of the security system. Last night he came through her window and tried to drown her in her upstairs bath.  
  
Sally's eyes widened drastically. You're kidding, you have to be. Where did you hear this?  
  
She told me.  
  
  
  
Wufei stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. I'm worried about her safety.  
  
So, what do you think is in order?  
  
A full time body guard.  
  
Who would you suppose this person be? She sneered menacingly.  
  
Wufei scowled at her. Sally, please.  
  
All right, I'll consult Lady Une about your transfer to twenty four hour protection support of the vice minister.  
  
Before he could fight her off, Sally was gone with a wave. Wufei thumped his fist into the Formica table nearby and didn't know whether to curse his existence or praise God Almighty for a blessing in disguise.


	5. Chapter Five

y5

  
five  
  
she heard someone whisper.  
Sitting in her office, having just gotten out of a meeting, Relena looked around and saw no one else.   
the voice beckoned again, flatly.  
Recognizing the voice, she searched her desk and found a tape player in the second drawer. It went on.  
At one fifty-two, leave this room and proceed to exit the building as if you were going home...  
The door opened and Wufei stepped in. Relena held the tape player, fumbling for the stop, however unable to find it. Wufei's face paled. What's going on? He stalked over to her desk and took the recorder.  
...you'll find me in the parking lot.  
Wufei glared at Relena. You stay here. The clock was nearing one fifty as he left the tape player on the edge of her desk. He left just as abruptly as he'd come and locked her in, telling a stand in guard to keep her in there until he reported back.  
  
Heero leaned against a concrete pillar next to Wufei's Mazda, keeping an eye on his watch. He checked his coat pocket for the umpteenth time to find his keepsake to still be exactly where he'd left it. The elevator doors on the other side of the lot opened and Wufei came strolling out into the shadows.  
_One fifty four,_ he thought, _she's early_.  
_Where is he? _Wufei barked to himself, _if I'm lucky, I'll be able to get a jump on him_.  
He rounded a corner and heard the faint sound of shoes scuffing the floor. Following the sound, he backed up against the pillar and drew a pistol almost silently. Heero furrowed his brows, picking up the familiar sound of metal against metal. He pulled his own pistol from the waistband of his slacks. Wufei and Heero jumped around the side of the pillar, guns pointed right between the eyes of the other.  
  
  
There they were again, facing off for Relena. Wufei was the first to speak. What are you up to, Heero?  
It's none of your business.  
It is now, Wufei told him, I've been assigned to full time body guard of Relena, and I'm not about to let you harass her.  
_He's not only protecting her. He...he can't...  
_Wufei, don't stand in my way.  
Just tell me what you're trying to do. As far as I've seen, you've tried to drown her. That doesn't sound like a very good intention.  
Neither of them dared to lower their weapon. Instead, Sally came tromping from the elevator and split them up with her bare hands. Look at you. You're acting like a bunch of rotten kids.  
Heero growled low and started walking away, angry. Sally plucked him back by the sleeve of his coat and pointed at Wufei to prevent him from leaving as well. I wont stand for this, do you understand me? You two need to get your priorities straight before I suspend you both.  
Wufei glanced from Sally to Heero and back.  
Heero's been working under cover, Wufei.  
He clenched his hand around the grip of the gun, careful to pry his finger away from the trigger first.   
Sally glared down at Heero, who only had a few more inches to go to reach her height. Heero, why don't you explain to me what you were doing last night?  
  
He was trying to kill Relena, that's what he was doing.  
Tiffed, Sally swatted Wufei's shoulder and scowled. Heero, you tell me.  
I understand. I was off duty, I take responsibility for my actions.  
And what were they?  
Heero kept his eyes downcast.  
Chang Wufei, Sally addressed him formally, please report to your office and await further instruction.  
He did so, hesitantly, and left them. Sally walked Heero to her SUV parked a while away and took a seat, letting him lean against the wall. Can you tell me now?  
He shook his head. They're my own problems. I wont cause any harm to Relena.  
You love her, Heero. He'd expected her to make a comment on the drowning attempt, but she'd surprised him. Why are you testing her like this?  
Heero's face registered shock.   
She loves you too, if you're wondering. And it's breaking her heart, having you do this. If you're trying to find out if she feels the same as you, she chuckled, it would be a better idea to ask her instead of attack her.  
You gave Wufei full time duty, he remembered.  
Prove to me that he doesn't need to be, Heero.


	6. Chapter Six

y6

  
six  
  
The guard at Relena's office grimaced. Another loud thump from inside. The fifth one in the past three minutes. Wufei hadn't returned to let her out and he was getting worried. Utterances, barely within earshot, were made, but mostly there were unnerving noises. Inside, Relena was trying her best to make it sound as if she'd been destroying her office, to cause someone to burst in and free her exit. But it didn't happen. All she'd succeeded in doing was moving around furniture and breaking her mobile golf set and testing the warranty of her brief case.  
Gulping harshly, the guard twitched when there was a crash. On the other side of the door, Relena was whacking the bullet proof floor-to-ceiling windows with a golf club. Nothing but a helluva frightening back lash and reverberating screech as the plastic refused to give way to forceful blows from her athletic gear. She put the club away and looked around for another way out.  
I can stand for certain amounts of arrest, she murmured, climbing up onto her desk, but this is the last straw. If it wasn't the Romefeller Foundation or Mariemaya, it's Preventer. It's about time that I show them that I'm not as fragile as they think.  
She dug her fingernails beneath the paneling and tugged the air conditioning grill from its grounding. Relena chinned herself up to peer into the darkness. Dangling half in and half out of her office, Relena tried to rationalize what she was doing.  
_I certainly feel childish. But, it's all for my own good_.  
By the time she'd clawed her way completely into the duct, Sally opened the door with Heero in tow. She swore and looked around at the disorganized mess. Relena stopped to listen, then miscalculated the strength of her awkward bearings. Her heeled feet were the only thing holding her up in the vertical duct, and she barely was able to get herself to a better, horizontal placement. Instead of staying there, banging around in the metal fixtures, she slipped and went reeling downward through another drop. This time, she burst through another duct just outside of her office. Dangling by the same heeled feet that were causing her such trouble, Relena wailed and caught sight of Heero through her hair that had draped over her face.  
I told you she needs close supervision, called Wufei, from his own office across the way.  
I'm tired of this, Relena spat, I'm tired of being patronized and pampered like an expensive vase. I deserve to live the way I see fit and not be followed around, walking on egg shells for the rest of my life.  
Sally nodded, looking up at her absurdly, I see your point. Would you like some help down, perhaps?  
No, I got up here, I'll deal with it myself, thank you.  
Awkwardly, she reached up and grabbed the inside lip of the air conditioning duct. Using a bit of gymnastic ability, she pushed herself back in and pulled the grill shut. Sally and Heero waited for her to come out, but she never did. Minutes passed, and Heero started following the sounds of Relena thumping through the ducts. She was moving through the office building, swearing every now and then, but also getting herself all the way into the stairwell. Heero stood near the only logical exit and listened to her approach.   
I know you're out there, she said. Will you throw me down the stairs?  
Heero chortled. I'm not that low. Just come out.  
Relena came legs-first from the duct, with Heero helping. She got to her feet, miffed by dust and crud from the air ways. Heero rubbed a bit of grease off of her face and grinned at her.   
What are you smirking at?  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

y7

  
seven  
  
The next day, when Relena had been swept away to her duties, Heero and Wufei met in the parking lot again.  
What's wrong with you, Wufei?  
He glared at Heero. What's it to you?  
You're angry at me for something, it's obvious.  
And so what if I am. Maybe I don't appreciate the way you treat Relena. Wufei paced. It's not right to lead her on like you have been, Yuy!  
Heero watched him stalk back and forth. Lead her on? _Wufei, you don't even know. I love her.  
_You show up all of a sudden and try to kill her, when you're supposed to be protecting her? What kind of insane mind game are you playing with her?  
I'm not doing anything to hurt her, Wufei. You don't understand my objectives.  
Wufei stopped and found Heero's eyes, saying, And neither does anyone else. Not even your superiors. Why don't you just tell us what you're doing?  
Heero growled.  
Heero, there's no hard feelings, Wufei muttered, but I can't stand for this.  
Stand for what? Since when do you take so much consideration in Relena's personal life?  
Since I became her bodyguard!  
I'm her protector, Wufei! I promised her that I would always keep her safe, even if I had to hide myself in the shadows forever.  
He laughed, full of contempt. So what you're saying is that you had her first? If so, then why are you also trying to destroy her?  
Have you ever doubted the character of someone, Wufei?  
_What? _ _Master Long...Operation Meteor...  
_Have you?  
  
What exactly do you do to find out if that person is truly what they say? How do you find out if someone's interests are earnest? How do you find out if someone who you care for cares for you too?  
The harsh words threw Wufei back a few faulty steps as if they'd actually hit him. You mean, he stammered, you were trying to find out if she loved you?  
Heero looked away.  
_He loves her? He really does? _This isn't a selfish game at all. I thought you were trying to scare her.  
I do love her, Heero whispered, not giving Wufei the justice of seeing or hearing him do so.  
_I love her too. _Swallowing back a lump in his throat, Wufei squared his shoulders. That's enough for me, then. I wont stand in your way.  
  
Wufei edged into her office after she'd returned from lunch with an L4 representative. Heero will be taking you home.  
  
Wufei walked in and left a note on her desk that explained what had been going on, and left. Relena picked it up and read over it.  
_Heero's been working undercover all along? Trust him._ Coming from Wufei, it must be true. They didn't want me to know?  
  
Please come in, Relena opened the door to her condo. You usually let yourself in anyway.  
Heero absently checked his pocket again. It was still there, just where he'd left it. He followed her into the living room after she'd put her case away. She motioned for him to sit down, and he did, and she sat down across from him in an arm chair.  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry for my behavior.  
It's okay, she waved lightly, strangely, I understand what you were doing.  
You do?  
She nodded. But don't ask me to explain it. My heart tells me that you're just doing what you feel is right. No matter how bizarre it seems.  
  
Hm? Oh, would you like anything to drink? I have brandy, but I've never had any. Wufei wouldn't let me, really.  
Shaking his head, Heero leaned forward. Relena, shhh.  
He got up and walked around the coffee table that separated them. he took something from his jacket pocket. Opening his hand before her, there was a small black velvet box. He kneeled down and opened it. A brilliant, fiery diamond ring glistened within. This is hard for me to say...so bear with me.  
tears welled up in her eyes immediately.  
He closed his eyes and went on, Ever since we met, it was like our stars were crossed, and I don't think that I can live without you. So, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?  
Not expecting anything, Heero could hear his heart pounding. Relena slipped down to the floor next to him and wrapped her arms around him, knocking the ring from his hand. I've felt the same way, Heero. And I'd lose my life before saying no. Of course I'll marry you.  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

y8

  
eight  
  


Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed to far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
  


Wufei sat in the Mazda outside of his apartment. The radio played a soft, sad tune. He watched himself in the side view mirror and snorted. Strings began singing along, and he watched birds flirt around in the trees, dipping and bobbing through the green leaves.  


  
Suddenly  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly  
  


he mused, how the perfect song always seems to come on the radio at the perfect time.  
  


Why she had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday  
  


He finally got out of the car and headed in. The song stayed with him while he ate, when he scribbled down his report for the day, and when he brushed his teeth before bed. She had made more of an impact as he'd first thought.  


  
Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
  


When night passed and morning came back to brighten the land, Wufei drove himself to work. Heero and Relena had bonded closer than they had been before, and Wufei tried his best to be happy for them. It was then, when he'd finally found the woman closest to resembling the girl he lost, she was taken. It hurt him deeply, but still he knew it wouldn't do either of them any good to be bitter.  
  
_Just like Heero, admire from afar. You'll do more damage if you mope over it, Chang.  
_  


Why she had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday  
  


Standing only a few feet from Heero, Wufei stood in a tux, watching Relena walk down the aisle with her brother. They were standing out in a field, covered with flowers. Sally, who was next to Lady Une, watching, smiled.  
  
I can't believe they didn't elope.  
  
Lady Une chuckled. Why should they? They have nothing to hide.  
  


Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
  


Months later, Relena's birthday was getting closer, and Wufei adjusted to the change of not being able to have her as his responsibility. But, on one cold night, silent as the wind would allow, he left a small basket at the door and rang the bell. He could hear Relena say something inside, and in a matter of minutes, Heero came to see what the matter was.  
  
_Take care of her_, _Heero. She matters a lot to the world. _The shadows hid him, and Heero took it upon himself to act as if he'd never seen him there. He picked up the basket and walked back inside. Beneath a bit of covers, there was a small bundle of white fluff. Relena cooed and lifted a small Bichon Frise from the folds of a flannel blanket.  
  
Look at this, she smiled and scratched the tiny dog's ears, she looks just like Gloria.  
  
Outside, Wufei returned to the parked Mazda. At least I had the chance to get to know her as a friend. I might be bitter and stale, but I've got more sense than to let Heero steal her away completely.  
  
_Friends aren't as hard to deal with anyway, _his mind supported, _you can't even take care of an animal, much less a woman.  
  
  
_

**The End  
  
**

  
Song sung by The Beatles  
completed April 23, 2001 at six o' three p.m.


End file.
